EL DESPUES
by fedra felix
Summary: TODOS CAMBIAMOS YA SEA PARA BIEN O PARA MAL,nuestras sailor podran ser capaces de enfrentar el caos en la batalla final mal summary! entren.
1. ESPERANDO LO INESPERADO

CAPITULO 1: ESPERANDO LO INESPERADO.

Ah otro día así y moriré lo bueno es que lo malo ya paso-_Y aquí estoy yo serena tsukino muriendo por un largo y cansado día de clases, pero saben tengo un sentimiento bastante extraño como si algo fuera pasar …bastante extraño no! (risita nerviosa)-_ fffff

gatita, acaso estas triste-_a lo lejos la vi algo preocupada, nerviosa y un poco triste lo cual se me hace extraño ya que ella es reconocida por su gran alegría _

Em, HARUKA que haces aquí- _no lo puedo negar estaba algo sorprendida verla a ella ahí preocupada aunque no es algo extraño._

que no te alegra verme creí que te gustaría una visita mía_-(haciendo puchero)_

jajaja claro que me alegra verte-_ es extraño pero siempre _ _están con migo justo en el momento en el que estoy en algún problema, es como si ya lo supieran pero si es así me alegra (sonríe)_

esa es mi gatita, y dime a dónde vas? –_así me gusta verla sonreír_

ah, a si claro-_ siento este sentimiento es bastante extraño más vale que averigüe algo por mi cuenta_-bueno la verdad es que pensaba ir a casa- -

a tu casa? –_ es extraño Serena prefiere estar en casa que pedirme que le compre un helado-_

si es que, sabes tengo que estudiar se acercan los exámenes y bueno….., pero las puedo ir a visitarlas-_ más vale que vaya con Rei si está pasando algo y mis sospechas son ciertas ella deberá saber algo._

me parece bien gatita-_ algo pasa estoy completamente seguro_

bien entonces nos vemos más tarde.

ah y gatita estudia mucho-_ solo me queda esperar a que ella quiera decirme que pasa-_

QUE?

-EN ALGUN LUGAR DE TOKIO-

ya llegue-_al parecer no hay nadie_

…

sirena?

el mar ha desatado toda su furia , siento que algo sucederá e imagino que no será bueno

_así que era eso- _si creo que ella también lo siente

la has visto?

que acaso estas celosa-_sé que no lo está pero me agrada hacerla enojar es tan hermosa cuando se enoja._

HARUKA-_ no lo sé a veces pienso que disfruta sacarme de mis casillas_

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, al fin lo he conseguido( risa maliciosa) (una nube negra aparece en medio de la sala y dentro se puede observar una sombra)

amo estoy listo para atacar

si ya veo_-todavía no estoy fuerte necesito más energía_- Perfecto no me digas más, que no me importa. pero antes necesito que me consigas energía he oído que este planeta tiene la energía más deliciosa en todo el universo.

claro AMO podremos usarla para planes futuros usted es un genio.

Si claro, ahora vete

si (desaparece en una nube negra)

espero que ese inepto consiga la energía todavía estoy algo débil para atacar por mi cuenta pero por lo pronto lo usare para que me consiga energía y claro si tiene suerte destruya ese planeta aunque no tendría mejor satisfacción que hacerlo yo mismo jajaja. Estaré esperando mi momento y cuando este llegue me vengare de todos los habitantes de la tierra pero principalmente de las SAILOR SCAOTS y claro la insoportable SAILOR MOON jajaja.

hay no lo puedo creer esto es más difícil de lo creí

SERENA apenas has empezado si quieres ir a visitar a Haruka y Michiru tendrás qu…

No sé cómo Ami lo hace verse tan fácil

Serena me estas poniendo atención!

pero por más que intento no puedo entender esto

MIAU_- serena siempre tan tonta y distraída_

bien creo que necesito un descanso y así estaré un poco más fresca para estudiar_-iré a visitar a Rei así me quitare la duda de si este sentimiento es real o solo son nervios._

Eso es solo pérdida de tiempo Serena sabes que….

SI así es iré a caminar un poco. ¡MAMA ahorita vengo iré al parque!_-(sale corriendo hacia la puerta cuando de repente lo recuerda- _Luna acaso me decías algo

_ella sí que es muy distraída pero que puedo hacer (suspira)-_ olvídalo

Bien entonces vámonos..

Serena y dime a donde vamos

He, a si claro no te lo he dicho verdad.

De que hablas? _– serena parece algo preocupada._

Bueno Luna últimamente me he sentido extraña

Extraña -_no será que _-serena acaso tú y Darién..

NO! Luna como crees

Eh, menos mal- _me había asustado_ pero dime entonces que está pasando?

Es como un presentimiento….

Presentimiento

Si, por eso quiero visitar a Rei para que ella pueda ayudarme un poco.

Oh, ya entiendo.

Ah-_suspira-_ Extraño mucho a las chicas últimamente solo hablamos porque vamos en la misma escuela y salón de clases pero extraño esos ratos que pasábamos juntas

Serena….

Si pero sabes me alegra el saber que están tratando de volver sus sueños realidad creo que eso me mantiene un poco mejor

Serena tienes un gran corazón

Gracias Luna sabes creo que tenemos algo de tiempo para pasar por un helado ya que si no me equivoco Rei no estará disponible hasta unos minutos más tarde que te parece!

Ah Serena además de un gran corazón tienes un gran apetito

Jajaja ya sabes lo que dicen panza llena corazón contento.

Pfff

Mi amo estará muy feliz cuando le entregue la hermosa energía que emana este planeta, simplemente es sorprendente que un planeta tenga una energía de este tipo. Seria fascinante adueñarme de este planeta y de toda esta energía pero primero tengo que conseguirle un poco a mi amo y luego podre adueñarme de todo este lugar.

_(DESAPARECE) _

Ves Luna fue una gran idea el comprar helados y hací hacer algo de tiempo para ir al templo hikawua

Si serena ya me lo dijiste miles de veces.

Lo siento.

Bien apúrale con ese helado porque si no llegaremos tarde con reí

Luna no seas mala con migo wuaaa, siempre eres mala

SERENA déjate de niñadas la gente te está viendo y no creo que piensen algo bueno de ti por estarle llorando a un gato (susurro)

Bien jajaja (riendo nerviosamente) ESTE HELADO ESTA MUY RICO

EN ESO SE VE MUCHA GENTE CORRIENDO Y GRITANDO

He! Que está pasando

SERENA quédate aquí iré a investigar

Pero LUNA…

SERENA hazme caso

Bien

(luna sale corriendo hacia el alboroto) _que está pasando será este el presentimiento que dijo serena _

HABIA MUCHA GENTE TIRADA EN EL PISO Y A LO LEJOS SE MIRABA UN HOMBRE CON SU MANO EN LA CABEZA DE ALGUIEN PARECIERA QE…..

Le están robando la energía

SERENA que estás haciendo aquí te dije que te quedaras

Pero quería venir y ver

EM! Quien eres tú?

YYYO!

Serena corre- LUNA SE LE TIRA ENSIMA A ESE MALIGNO

LUNA

Corre serena MIAU-_ luna luchaba para aferrarse más a ese ser que se estaba robando la energía_

SERENA COMIENZA A CORRER PERO PARA ESO EL YA SE HABÍA QUITADO A LUNA DE ENCIMA

_No he podido transformarme desde esa lucha con galaxia que hago. _

No puedes escapar de mi niñita

Que nooooo!

SERENA

EL MOUNSTRUO ROBA ENERGÍA PUSO SU MANO ENCIMA DE SERENA Y EMPEZÓ A ROBARLE LA ENERGÍA

Esto es espectacular no había encontrado energía tan hermosa como esta es, es extraordinario esta chica es impresionante

SERENA! (se escucha a lo lejos y se ve a luna tratando de levantarse pero como es de esperarse falla en su intento de salvar a su alegre dueña la que poco a poco estaba quedando sin energía en su cuerpo...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: NOSTALGIA.

-Esto es maravilloso no había encontrado energía tan hermosa como esta es, es extraordinario esta chica es impresionante

-SERENA! _(con un hilo de voz se escucha y se observa a lo lejos a luna tratando de levantarse pero como es de esperarse falla en su intento de ayudar a su alegre dueña la que poco a poco estaba quedando sin energía)._

-Espera un segundo.

-Em!- Quien esta ahí.(_pregunta algo confuso y molesto por inesperada intromisión)_

-Formo parte de una nueva era soy SAILOR URANUS y entrare en acción

-Lo mismo digo soy SAILOR NEPTUNE.

-Así que SAILORS-

-Tierra Tiembla- _sin dar previo aviso la Sailor del viento ataca_

-Eso fue divertido-_contesta con cierta arrogancia después de haber recibido un buen golpe por parte de Sailor uranus_

-Que te parece esto Maremoto de Neptuno- _dice la chica que ya estaba molesta _

-Bueno no esta mal-_contesta tomando el ataque en sus propias manos para así regresarlo a su dueña- _pero dime tu que crees?

-Maldición-_ dicen las dos Sailors las cuales deciden hacerle frente al ataque._

-Me gustaría quedarme a jugar pero tengo cosas que hacer, ha y la chica tiene una energía deliciosa justamente lo que buscaba jajaja-_(desaparece)_

-Vuelve aquí….

-Se, serena, SERENA_!- dice luna algo aturdida la cual había observado la lucha entre las 2 Sailor y el nuevo enemigo._

-Parece que estará bien Luna no te preocupes- decide hablar Michiru la cual para ese momento ya se había des transformado

-Pero hay que llevarla a ver un medico prácticamente ha quedado sin energía- _EL que había hablado esta vez era Haruka que hasta el momento solo pensaba en quien era el tipo que estaba robando energía y por qué lo hacía._

Estará bien verdad?-_ por mas que trataba luna no podía dejar de pensar en que todo era su culpa_

Claro pero hay que ver un médico…

**EN EL TEMPLO HICAWA:**

_Una hermosa chica de cabellos largos color negro azabache se puede divisar a lo lejos, ella estaba leyendo el fuego algo que últimamente se ha vuelto algo muy cotidiano, pero, algo había cambiado ella no reflejaba esa satisfacción de siempre al parecer estaba algo…atemorizada._

-No lo puedo creer esto es mentira, es una broma… si debe de ser una broma, una broma que me está jugando mi mente jajaja.-_en realidad puede ser una broma o acaso será cierto lo que vi? Tengo que averiguarlo (en ese momento se levanta y se va en busca de esa persona la cual está en su cabeza esperando que lo que haya visto sea mentira, una simple broma que su cabeza le haya jugado por no verla desde tanto tiempo)._

**EN LA LIBRERÍA:**

_Se ve a una chica con decenas de libros frente a ella con el propósito de leerlos claro está, disponía a tomar uno nuevo, pero al tomarlo observa que no es el que deseaba en realidad, era un extraño libro de color azul con una hermosa luna de portada, pero, como fue que ese libro llego hasta la mesa en la que estaba trabajando. Algo extraño pasaba ella no lo había tomado de algún estante, no, es como si alguien lo hubiera puesto ahí._

-bueno ya está aquí porque no hojearlo un poco…- _al abrir el libro en este aparece una hermosa mujer la cual al verla le daba cierta nostalgia hacia sus amigas, se sentía sola y confundida sobre si hizo lo correcto o no…. Bueno de algo estaba segura debía de hacerles una visita en especial a serena se metió tanto en los libros y sus estudios que olvido por completo que si no fuera por ella viviría en la soledad completamente justo como lo está haciendo ahora, pero, esta vez no porque no tuviera a nadie sino porque a las personas que tenía decidido dejarlas atrás._

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LITA:**

_Allí estaba ella horneando un delicioso pastel de fresas._

-Justo como le gusta a serena…. Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho no la veo con eso de mis clases particulares de cocina no he podido visitarla y la verdad ya es bastante tiempo…Ya se le llevare este pastel.

_Decidida toma el pastel para llevárselo a su amiga la cual no había tenido tiempo de visitar, pero esta vez era diferente la vería y platicaría con ella hasta que anochezca claro si no era por más tiempo. Se sentía entusiasmada ver a una amiga como serena era inestable al momento de saber que pasara o de que hablaran. _

_Y así sale de su departamento entusiasmada por ver a su amiga de nuevo._

**EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL:**

-Vamos Artemis rápido no tenemos tiempo.

-Mina hago lo que puedo es que no entiendes no soy tan atlético como tu

-Claro y menos con esas hamburguesas que te comiste

-Vas a seguir echándomelo en cara…..Em porque paras?

-SHHHHH! Estamos en un lugar público recuerda la gente te puede oír

-AH! Tienes razón, pero ahora que has parado explícame esto...

-Dime

-Porque saliste corriendo como una desquiciada

-Bueno es que al o mejor suena extraño pero he sentido energía maligna.

-Como? Pero si…

-Vamos Artemis –_Y así mina y Artemis siguieron corriendo esta vez Artemis lo hizo mas rápido las palabras de su dueña lo alentaron a correr hasta mas no poder._

Disculpe busco al doctor Darién chiba- _Michiru le informa a una secretaria ahí presente_

_-_Espero que tenga una cita por que el doctor no recibe a nadie sin una- _contesta la asistente algo malhumorada (N.A. algo?)_

_-_No creo que necesite cita

-Bueno si quiere que el doctor atienda a su amiguita tendrá que tener una

_-Michiru se había cansado de la actitud altanera de la asistente- _Bueno pues creo que a Darién no le gustara que traten así a mi "amiguita" como usted la llama o mejor la "prometida" del doctor

-PROMETIDA! En un minuto la paso… discúlpeme pero tiene que entender que tengo que portarme así para que no pase cualquier persona

-Claro. ¬¬

_-TOC TOC- _

-Adelante – se oía la voz masculina de Darién algo furiosa.

-Doctor lo buscan

-Creí que no tenía citas hasta más tarde…..

-Pero…..

-Hazlo pasar

-Si claro….Adelante-_esta vez se dirige a Michiru-_

_-Michiru toma entre sus brazos a serena la que hasta el momento se encontraba igual que hace unas horas-_Con permiso, Darién

-Michiru…Serena…. Que paso? Que le paso? – _Para eso Darién ya había tomado a serena en sus brazos y depositado en la camilla del consultorio_

-Bueno…(_Michiru que hasta el momento se había mantenido bien sobre el asunto empezó a ponerse nerviosa)_

-Un nuevo enemigo eso es lo que paso Darién- _ahora fue turno de hablar de luna la cual se había impacientado por la tardanza de contestar de Michiru- _Le ha robado la energía- Mientras Michiru y Luna le contaban lo sucedido, _Darién estaba examinando a Serena -_bueno al parecer estará bien solo necesita reposar –_pero de repente se le ocurrió algo.. Últimamente había estado observando como curaba algunas cortadas y lesiones leves con solo desearlo él podría hacer lo mismo con serena el intentarlo seria algo no?_

_-_Y así fue Darién, Me siento tan culpable- _dice luna con un pesar en cada palabra_

_-_Em, creo que puedo hacer algo

¿? - _Luna y Michiru estaban tan confundidas no entendían a que se refería _

_-_Vamos- Darién concentro parte de su energía en sus manos para así brindársela a serena y en eso una luz dorada empieza a salir de sus manos por su parte Darién no se sorprende pero Michiru y Luna estaban algo confusas sobre lo que pasaba

_-_AMMMM!- _Serena empieza a moverse_

_-_Serena-_ Darién estaba algo cansado sabio que seria agotante pero nunca imagino que lo fuera tanto_

_-_Darién- _serena estaba despertando_

_-_estas bien.-

_-_Serena-_ esta vez luna fue la que hablo- _lo siento no debí dejarte pero tu tampoco debiste seguirme te dije que te quedaras a esperarme mientras yo miraba que pasaba- _luna de estar preocupada paso a estar enojada._

_-_Luna no creo que sea tiempo de estar regañándola

-Tienes razón Michiru, lo siento serena

-Esta bien tienes razón no debí…..

TOC TOC

-Puedo pasar

-Haruka, claro

Gracias preciosa_- dice Haruka a la enfermera que de la recepción la cual lo llevo personalmente al consultorio de Darién_

_-_Cof Cof- _Michiru interrumpe_

_-_Gatita estas bien_- Haruka ahora se dirige a serena_

-Jejeje Si eso creo.

-Pero necesitas descansar todavía y ahora que lo pienso yo también

-No pensaras….-_ Haruka se pone a la defensiva_

_-_Que! No, no, no, claro que no solo que yo también me iré a casa.

-Bien

-Haruka!- _Michiru lo regaña _-Entonces Darién serena estará bien

-Si claro solo necesita descansar un poco y estará como nueva.

-Darién me gustaría que tu me lleves a casa quieres

-claro si no les importa?

-Esta bien por nosotros, o no Haruka?_ Pregunta Michiru_

_-_Si – _responde Haruka secamente._

-Nos vemos Serena y cuídate.

-Igualmente Michiru, Haruka.

-Has llegado, espero que traigas lo que te he pedido.

-Si mi amo, solo que he tenido un pequeño inconveniente

- inconveniente? De que hablas?

-me he topado con unas de las Sailors

-Sailors! Así que las Sailors Scaouts

-si mi amo, pero no se preocupe las he derrotado sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo

-sabes el nombre de esas Sailors?

-claro eran Sailor uranus y Sailor neptune! No eran muy fuertes que digamos...

-así que no estaba Sailor Moon

-Sailor Moon? Em.. No solo esas dos.

-jajaja perfecto pero volviendo a lo importante.. Donde esta mi energía!

-a si claro aquí esta-_de repente apareció una gran esfera de energía-_Espero que sea de su agrado la afortunada donadora era una muchacha muy deliciosa

-Si, si ahora puedes marcharte. Ve a jugar un tiempo en la tierra.

-Gracias mi amo

-Bien espero que Serena no haya comido mucho para que así pueda comerse este pastel-_es tan golosa que aunque se hubiera comido toda la comida del mundo todavía quisiera comerse mi pastel-_

TOC-TOC

-Si; Hola Lita hace cuanto tiempo, pero pasa!

-Hola Señora tsukino, gracias

-Y como estas? Quieres un te un vaso con agua no se algo?

-No, gracias

- Oh espero que no vengas a buscar a serena porque hace rato salió_.(N.A. a quien mas buscaría a Sammy)_

-Salió?

-si, dijo que buscaría a reí

-Yo que venia ha traerle este pastel….

TOC-TOC

-Discúlpame un momento Lita.

-Si claro

-Si? Oh reí…

-Disculpe señora tsukino vengo a buscar a Serena!- _reí se notaba algo impacientada _

-Serena?- _esta vez la que decidió hablar fue Lita ya que se sorprendió ver a reí ahí preguntando por serena siendo que esta estaba supuestamente con ella._

_-_Lita? Tu aquí?-_reí estaba sorprendida por el echo que lita estuviera ahí en ese instante y por el hecho que le pregunte por serena algo que claramente no sabia o simplemente deseaba ignorarlo…._


End file.
